Divine Interventions
Divine Interventions * God Level 3 - 10 have a chance of spawning these * 1/100 chance on every spawn "Great work on the wiki pages. Keep in mind these wiki pages is for information about the LoC2 server - what it has to offer and not a strategy guide spoiling new players to what treasures, loot and how to level you character or how to kill bosses di's/gdi/ggdi. Sometimes its best for the player(s) to learn these things for them selfs - it keeps players motivated to learning/exploring - questing/playing. Thank you." Jason9755 Peanuts (Add Image Here) Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Melee Only with Fists What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Spell: Harm works * Melee : They can damage him easy enough * Casters : Basically all the high level spells work. Firestorm, Wails, Prismatic rays, Earthquake and the like should do decent damage. Other Notes * Has A Barbarian rage that gives temp HP * Has no Heal * Alignment = neutral Divine Shard Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Melee Only with Sword ** Be warned the sword has "Onhit: Flesh to Stone" property. What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Spell: Harm works * Casters and melee can damage him easy enough. Mages should use Horrid Wilting mainly, while divine casters are effective with firestorm. ** This DI has a high immunity to positive and divine damage, thus Greater Ruin, Implosion, Word of Faith and such spells don't work too well. Other Notes * Celestial Shard has one Heal Potion. * This DI is mainly a caster. It has Greater Ruin and some mage spells, including : Spell Mantle, Premonition, Horrid Wilting, Weird, Ice Storm, Web. * It will most likely summon a powerful Pale Master Summon. * During the first rounds, it will try to petrify you with some casts of Gaze Petrify. Fallen Demi God (Add Image Here) Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Melee Only with Fists What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Spell: Harm works * Melee will notice his AC is quite high * Casters : Fire and Magical damage mainly. Note that it is an undead, and then Undeath to Death works on this DI. Finger of Death is commonly used also Other Notes * No Heals * Casting Darkness makes him flatfooted and lowers his AC. However, he cannot be taunted while in Darkness. Dark Court Minion (Add Image Here) Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Melee Only with Fists What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Spell: Harm will heal it * Melee will be the best suited for this DI * Casters : Fire damage mainly, this DI has high resistances and then few spells are really effective. Note that it is an undead, and then Undeath to Death works on this DI. Other Notes * No Heals Dark Court Mistress (Add Image Here) Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Spells, Staff with "Onhit: Flesh to Stone" when out of spells What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Casters : Horrids and Wails for mages, Firestorm for Divine casters basically. Other Notes * This DI has one Heal Potion. * This DI is mainly a caster. It has two Hellballs and some mage spells, including : Spell Mantle, Premonition, Horrid Wilting, Weird, Ice Storm, Web. * It will most likely summon a powerful Pale Master Summon. Marauder (Add Image Here) Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Attacks with a Warhammer What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Casters : This DI has good damage immunities, but will be damaged by almost any spell of spell level higher than 7 (included) Other Notes * This DI has no Heal Potion. * This DI is a melee. It will rage when starting the battle, and may rage again during the fight. * Each time you will hit it with a weapon, a Call Lightning spell will be triggered. * Alignment = neutral Angelic Warrior (Add Image Here) Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Attacks with a sword What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Melee and casters won't have any problems with this one. Other Notes * This DI has no Heal Potion. * Angel rages, giving him temporary Hit Points. He may re-rage during the battle. Celestial Dragon Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Melee claws and breath attack What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Casters and melee can damage him easy enough. Mages should use magical damage mainly, while divine casters are effective with firestorm. ** This DI has a high immunity to positive and divine damage, thus Greater Ruin, Wails, Implosion, Word of Faith and such spells don't work too well. Other Notes * This DI has no Heal Potion. * This DI is a dragon, and use a Fire Breath. This breath will do a lot of Fire and Divine damage. You may also catch fire, and each round you will burn you will be damaged by Fire and Magical damage. * Being able to cast Darkness is needed to fight this DI. Indeed, the dragon will spam Time Stop and make you very vulnerable. The only way to prevent this is to cast a Darkness spell on him. * Alignment = chaotic